bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mildran:Final/@comment-27635522-20160701124729
I managed to clear this with : Tilith(Lead) - Beiorg armor + sacred crystal, mainly for burst heal and add BB on use Magress- Virtuous cape(using this instead of his sphere cuz i need elemental damage negation) + Potent Stone SP - 2 turn mitigation , reduce light damage, main mitigator Selena- Lexida, Phantom Device - SP better HoT, BC HC drop boost, HoT healing Sirius - Guardian Shard + Fallacy Orb - SP 20% parameter boost, BB atk boost, BB on spark boost, mainly for BB atk and parameter boost Felice - Reeze's armor + Schism Orb , SP - heal on spark, 50% boost when BB gauge half full, used for BB on spark, BB regen ,BB on hit P.S. Juno -Seto basically combines magress and Selena for both 2 turn mitigation and HoT as well as barrier , HP boost and revive potential, didnt use her as she's limited and not everyone has her so i stuck to units mostly everyone can get. When clearing,i noticed 2 turn mitigation wasnt working properly and read some reddit posts saying normal mitigations dont even work, so i basically had to pray that magress gets at least BB full every turn. But with tilith's LS , Felice's kit and tilith's BB fill on use makes it possible to upkeep it The BB drain attacks come every 5/6 S/BB on phase 1-2 respectively, going over the counter doesnt carry over to the next drain, so say 2S/BB then 2S/ BB then all 6, after the drain, the counter resets back to 0 so below were my routine used. With that said, the buff removal nukes come every 2nd/ 3rd BB drain on phase 1 and 2 respectively. 1st phase survivable with guard, 2nd phase you NEED to use ARK's UBB to cancel the attack. So proper management of their skills are needed. So by spamming all S/BBs will trigger the nuke faster without enough OD to UBB in phase 2 Phase 1 :i kept a system of 2(S)BB, 2 (S)BB , all (save tilith if dont need healing) as the the counter for the BB drain doesnt accumulate to the next one . No UBB needed for this phase Phase 2 : since 2 turn mitigation is bugged, magress always have to use (S)BB every turn, and i kept a system of 2/3 then 3/2 then all and repeat . Always make sure HoT is on as the DoT is painful, and heal if any units have less than half hp otherwise DoT will kill them Phase 3 : Make sure you have at least 3 fujin and OD stone ,better if have another fujin as my first "cleared" run resulted in karna masta not dying despite NO HEALTH (thanks gimu for that bug). pretty straight foward, any 3 UBB before he nukes you and guard as he says "''Destruction and Creation". ''IF the game doesnt bug out(like what happend to my first 'clear') after the nuke, your units will survive and he will fade away